1. Technical Field
The present principles relate generally to electronic mail and, in particular, to estimating the time until a reply email will be received using a recipient behavior model.
2. Description of the Related Art
For a variety of reasons, email remains extremely popular for both business and personal communication. However, presently, when a user sends an email, he or she has little or no information on the time until a reply will be received.